Dragón tragón
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno creyó estar embarazado, pero solo era indigestión de tanto comer [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 46:_** Esa vez en la que Zeno creyó estar embarazado, pero solo era indigestión de tanto comer ( _propuesto por_ **Amai Star of Darkness** ).

* * *

 **DRAGÓN TRAGÓN**

—Por última vez, Zeno… —Una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la frente de Yoon—. ¡Es imposible que estés embarazado!

—No, Zeno lo está… Zeno tiene que estarlo… —se quejaba él, doblado en dos, con las manos sujetándose el vientre, rodando de dolor sobre el suelo, junto al fuego de la hoguera donde Yoon tenía ya agua puesta a hervir—. A Zeno le duele, mucho, mucho… Como los dolores de parto de las mujeres. Zeno lo sabe…

—¿Zeno sería mamá o sería papá? —le susurró Shin-Ah a Yona. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber darle una respuesta.

—Hermano… —intervino tímidamente Kija—. Eres un hombre… No puedes…

—Quién sabe lo que… la sangre del dios dragón… puede hacerle a… a este cuerpo humano —dijo Zeno con dificultad, revolcándose más en el suelo, entre dolores.

—¿Acaso el anciano ha hecho lo que hay que hacer para que haya un embarazo? —dijo en voz bien alta Jae-Ha, con esa sonrisa burlona suya.

—Y-Yo… Yo… —trató de decir Zeno, mientras los rubores avergonzados estallaban como manchas de color en sus mejillas—. Zeno no ha hecho… Zeno ha sido buen muchacho…

—¡Tú! —le gritó Yoon a Jae-Ha, apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡No estás ayudando en nada!

—Ya le doy yo por ti, madre… —comentó Hak, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y Hak efectivamente le dio… Con el quandao, para no perder la costumbre, más que nada…

* * *

Dos minutos después, Yoon se acerca y se arrodilla junto a Zeno con un cuenco humeante en las manos. Los demás les rodean (Jae-Ha luce el chichón de cortesía), creando una muralla viva de preocupación.

—Anda, tómate esto… —le dice Yoon, acercándole la bebida a los labios, mientras Shin-Ah y Kija se agachan e incorporan un poco al doliente Zeno.

Todos observan cómo Zeno bebe, traguito a traguito, el contenido de toda la taza. Aguardan, expectantes, y se inclinan sin darse cuenta sobre Zeno, esperando…

Zeno sigue con las manos agarrándose el vientre, pero de pronto, da un suspirito, abre bien los ojos, sorprendido por lo que sea que esté pasando dentro de su cuerpo.

Y entonces, simplemente sucede.

De su garganta sale un eructo desmesurado y antinatural. Un eructo vibrante, estruendoso, ensordecedor, prolongado e interminable, que crea un eco de sí mismo, como el trueno de la tormenta…

Y el bosque cobró vida… Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo y oscurecieron el cielo con sus alas. Los ciervos huyeron, los conejos corrieron a esconderse en sus madrigueras, y las ardillas (Ao también) se ocultaron apresuradamente en sus refugios. Un par de jabalíes respondieron a su llamada, pensando que era una hembra en celo y un comerciante que pasaba por allí se cayó del caballo. No sufrió más daño que el susto y el dolor de trasero, gracias sean dadas a los dioses.

Y tal como vino, se fue…

La paz retornó al bosque, pero en aquel campamento nadie se movía. A excepción de Zeno, todos tenían los ojos y las bocas bien abiertas, incapaces de creer que de un cuerpecito de muchacho como el de Zeno pudiera haber salido tal sonido asquerosamente atronador…

—Aaaah —exclamó con evidente alivio el Ouryuu, frotándose la barriga con una mano, y sonriendo por primera vez en un buen rato—. Zeno se encuentra mejor, qué bien…

Yoon parpadeó dos veces y él fue el primero en salir del estupor que los tenía paralizados.

Se inclinó sobre Zeno y le dio tal coscorrón sin previo aviso que enseguida le salió un chichón que igualaba al de Jae-Ha. Pero obviamente, solo le duró unos instantes antes de desaparecer, aunque eso no fue obstáculo para que Zeno se quejara audiblemente, con la mano allí donde había estado el chichón.

—¿Qué te dije? —Y le arreó otro porrazo—. ¡Exagerado! ¡Eres un exagerado! —Se puso de pie, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante amenazador desde su altura, y declaró su sentencia—. Castigado sin cenar.

—¡No, madre! ¡Noooo! —gritaba el sentenciado—. ¡Por favor! ¡Zeno se portará bien!

Pero ni los ojitos de animalito herido ni los ruegos de los demás persuadieron a Yoon de levantar su castigo.

* * *

Tremendo saco sin fondo nos fue a salir el anciano…, murmuraba Yoon mientras cenaban. Zeno los miraba, con semblante compungido, y ellos evitaban sus ojos, porque no sabían qué era peor: si enfrentar esa mirada lastimera o sufrir la cólera de madre Yoon.

Al final, nadie se atrevió a desafiar la orden de Yoon, pero cuando Ao le ofreció la bellota que reservaba para emergencias (entiéndase ponérsela directamente a presión en la boca), Zeno lloró de pura alegría.


End file.
